hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth
'Seth, 'also known as '"The Emperor" 'is a character who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and is the main antagonist of the season, as well as the leader of the Revivalists. He later returns in The Hell that Runs: Season 1 as the main antagonist of the season. Personality Originally, he came off as a fair, negotiable person who didn't hesitate to remove the radio block when Heath, Jenny, Benji, Sal, and Noah ask him to. However, this was a cover-up for his true personality of a cunning, charismatic, deceptive, and dangerously smart mastermind whose sole goal is to turn everyone into beasties as he believes it's the next form of evolution. He can be correctly defined as a psychopath, and he is to have a god-complex as everyone in his cult looks at him like a deity, which he revels in. He is also shown to have little qualms about brutally murdering survivors as long as they reanimate, and has little problem murdering pregnant survivors, children, and even his own cult members. Additionally, it is possible that sometimes, he participates in cannibalism. Regardless, Seth does have a slight amount of morals, such as when he chastises and afterwards kills Dean for raping Cindy and then sending Marcel and Earl to the "Room of Correction". Appearance Perhaps the most noticeable thing about Seth was the numerous masks he wore to hide his identity, adding more to his danger. He commonly wears dark clothing, likely for disguise. Unmasked though, he is shown to be bald, with a light beard. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Seth's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, he found the mall and formed the Revivalists, which gained him a large amount of followers. Additionally, he caused a radio block that prevented the Military Base residents from calling for help. One day, he sent Marcel, Dean, and Earl to raid the military base and upon entering the base and realizing the three raped Cindy Henninger, he questions Dean about the event. Dean denies the event and lies that Cindy came onto him, but Seth sees through his lie and proceeds to stab him to death and allow him to turn, then put the other two in the room of correction along with an undead Dean. A Harsh Reminder Seth makes his first appearance after he tells Fred to let Benji, Heath, Jenny, Sal, and Noah into the mall. Upon the group meeting him for the first time, they notice him wearing a mask and they ask to not be attacked and to remove the radio block, which Seth surprisingly agrees to. The Madness Within Seth appears as soon as Antonio brings Tyler Horvath to him, where Seth reveals he is aware of Tyler's immunity and offers him pizza, which Tyler takes. Later, Seth invites Tyler to one of his sermons, where he reveals to the other Revivalists that Tyler is immune and his group are now enemies. Afterwards, he receives a motorized chainsaw blade from Joel, and invites Keith to test it out, despite Keith's disrespectful attitude towards him. However, Seth reveals he is aware of Keith planning on leaving, and gave him a weapon that won't work. Seth then proceeds to disembowel Keith in front of the congregation and allow him to turn. Later, Seth explains many of his philosophies to Tyler, including his belief that beasties are the next form of evolution. He then reveals the pizza Tyler is eating is from a guy's fat, and, upon hearing members of the military base are invading, he dons the "Cloak of Judas". Unbeknownst to the military base, one of the prisoners rescued was Seth disguising himself as a prisoner, and Seth proceeds to kill and crucify numerous members of the Military base, including Lex Jenkins and Eve Harris. The Final Push Seth appears again, capturing Benji and Noah while on the way to attack the military base. Once arriving, he proceeds to torture the two, and offers the military base to join him. When the base refuses, he has Gabe be shot in the neck, and the others hide. During the attack, he requests a button to be pushed, which is revealed to trigger an explosion that kills Chloe. Moments later, Clyde comes out, appearing to surrender, but it is revealed to Seth to be a ruse as Jenny proceeds to kill Gregory, Joel, Erick, and Nick. Furious, Seth demands everyone at the base be killed. When the military arrives and the remaining survivors, including Tyler, escape on the chopper, Seth is seen standing on a table, yelling something at the chopper. His fate afterwards is unknown. The Hell that Runs: Season 1 Somehow, Seth was able to escape the military base and recruit more revivalists. Eventually, he and his followers ended up in Tennessee. A New Beginning Seth returns in this episode as he follows the train to Rock Hill slits Thomas Corvin's throat and tells Ronnie and Kenta to drag Thomas away to reanimate. He then introduces himself to the Rock Hill residents and tells them to call him by the Emperor. Killed Victims * Keith ''(Alive) * Dean (Alive) * Jeanie (Alive) * Dan (Alive) * Jason (Alive) * Ariana (Alive) * Joshua (Alive) * Nikki (Alive) * Kent (Alive) * Ronald Greyback (Alive) * Lex Jenkins (Alive) * Eve Harris (Alive) * Chloe (Caused) * Gabe (Caused) * Megan (Caused) * Homer (Caused) * Sal Jenkins (Caused) * Thomas Corvin (Alive) Relationships Revivalists Due to him being the leader of the revivalists and the revivalists viewing him as a deity, it is shown that the revivalists are loyal to him. Tyler Horvath Tyler and Seth have an odd relationship, as, despite Tyler being the cure and the biggest threat to Seth's cult, Seth treats Tyler with kindness and hospitality. Tyler is shown to be highly intimidated by Seth, and is mortified by Seth's actions, especially when he kills Keith. Despite this, during the final battle, Seth demands that everyone, including Tyler, be killed. Sal Jenkins At first, Sal seemed to pay little mind to Seth as Sal believed Seth was genuine when shutting the radio block off. However, after realizing the danger Seth possesses, Sal becomes hostile towards him. This hostility then devolves into a deep hatred once Seth brutally murders Lex, sending Sal into a deep depression and demanding that Seth be killed. Heath Carter At first, Heath paid little attention to Seth, and was grateful when Seth shut off the radio block. However, upon hearing about the numerous attacks on the base, their relationship becomes hostile. Heath is sent into a massive amount of distress when Seth infiltrates and kills ten people, including Eve, leading to Heath to develop a deep hatred towards Seth and wanting him dead. Terrance Jadad Terrance was initially shown to be simply wary around Seth, as he was confused when Seth shut off the radio block when asked without a fight. Eventually, his thoughts towards Seth turns into downright hatred due to Seth murdering numerous members of the group. Jenny Orlov Jenny was shown to be initially wary around Seth, as she was also confused on why he turned off the radio block despite being the one who set it up without hesitation. Eventually, Jenny becomes hostile towards Seth due to his philosophy and eventual murder of numerous group members. Cindy Henninger Cindy is shown to hate Seth due to him organizing the attack on the military base, resulting in the deaths of many. However, she is shown to hate him the least out of everyone at the military base, as he killed Dean and punished Marcel and Earl for raping her. Despite this, it isn't enough to prevent each other from trying to kill each other. Benji Odans While not seen interacting much, it is likely that Benji is fearful of Seth, as he originally wanted to sell Tyler to protect the group. Seth also seems to realize this, and has no remorse upon hearing that Antonio shot him, and also doesn't hesitate to torture him. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** A Harsh Reminder ** The Madness Within ** The Final Push * The Hell that Runs: Season 1 ** A New Beginning ** Allies and Enemies Trivia * Seth has the largest kill count of any character in Hell that Walks, with thirteen people directly killed and numerous other survivors caused or off-screen. ** He also has the most kills of any antagonist. ** He also has caused the most reanimations, with thirteen. * Seth was labeled #4 on the top 50 best Hell that Walks characters, and the highest antagonist overall. ** Additionally, Seth was revealed to be Swooce's favorite antagonist. * Seth is the first antagonist to be a main antagonist twice. Category:Revivalists Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1